Tatsumaki/Relationships
Hero Association King King is one of the few heroes that Tatsumaki respects. She is impressed with King's supposed power and dedication to his hero activities such as when King spent the night in Z-City wiping out monsters. Despite this, she is still willing to berate King when she is annoyed such as when King suggested contacting Metal Knight to take down the Dark Matter Thieves' spaceship as he does not have any attacks that can reach the spaceship. Tatsumaki believes King is the only competent hero as he protected Tareo when he sensed Tatsumaki's Psychic Wave. Fubuki Tatsumaki's younger sister and fellow esper. Fubuki highly respects Tatsumaki but believes she would be on top if not for her and Sweet Mask. Tatsumaki highly criticizes Fubuki for having followers and losing to Demonic Fan and Do-S but still saved her from both monsters. Tatsumaki believes her actions make her a great sister and is unaware of how strained her actions have made their relationship, all while Tatsumaki is also too proud to admit that she genuinely loves her younger sister. Flashy Flash Flashy Flash and Tatsumaki have an unpleasant relationship with one another just like how she treats other S-Class heroes. However, he appears to not be afraid of her and is willing to scold her back whenever she insults him. Child Emperor Despite his confidence in her power, Child Emperor greatly dislikes Tatsumaki's arrogant and selfish attitude and lack of strategical thinking since she thinks she can take on the entire Monster Association and the Human Monster Garou by herself to the point of berating the needs for a whole group S-Class heroes as a support in the operation. While being polite from the outside, he is not above thinking of her as a brat rather than an adult. However, he seems to be very respectful to her as he offered her some orange juice in one of Yusuke Murata's art. Tatsumaki doesn't seem to like it, but she's not opposing it either. Genos Genos has a strained relationship with Tatsumaki due to her smashing him through a wall several times or sending him flying away. While he has respect for her status and powers, he still considers her to be more like a brat than an adult. While Tatsumaki's opinion of him doesn't seem to be that high either, she was still ready to offer him her drink. Bang Tatsumaki seems to have some respect for Bang as she stood down when Bang told her to. Bang respects Tatsumaki, but is often irritated by her immaturity and her violent tendencies. Sweet Mask Tatsumaki has no respect for Sweet Mask, saying he was too weak to join the assault squad on the Monster Association, and nonchalantly stating to him that she and the rest of the S-Class hate him. Saitama At their first encounter, Tatsumaki didn't think much of Saitama due to his ranking and would insult him. She was even insulted from him ignoring her. Saitama mistook Tatsumaki for a child due to her small stature and found her to be annoying. Their next encounter would be when they 'fought' in the Psychic Sisters Arc, which is when Tatsumaki discovers Saitama's true power. Saitama displayed concern and interest toward Tatsumaki, as he ran after her to see if she would be alright flying home with her injuries, and was interested in why Tatsumaki pushes everyone away. However, Tatsumaki simply yelled at him, causing him to be even more irritated at her behavior. Tatsumaki came close to revealing her past with Blast to Saitama before deciding not to. Despite her dislike towards the A-Class hero, she still came to acknowledge his strength, even asking him about his name and when she trapped him underground she still admitted that this probably won't kill him. After their fight she admitted that he was "kinda strong", showing that her mind about him was slowly increasing, although she still believed that she would've beaten him in five seconds at her full strength and also called him an "asshole" for hiding his true strength and for going easy on her during their battle, much to Saitama's annoyance. It is revealed in an audio book that the two actually met in a haunted house at a festival Saitama worked at. Saitama thought Tatsumaki was a lost little kid and Tatsumaki called him a balding samurai and thought he was a ghost when her powers didn't work on him. Blast Due to Blast saving Tatsumaki when she was younger, Tatsumaki highly respects Blast. Blast was the one who told Tatsumaki to not rely on others to rescue her but Tatsumaki took it too far distancing herself from everyone but her sister Fubuki and Blast himself. The two would later join the Hero Association (not together) and are the two highest-ranked heroes in the association. Since Blast went missing, Tatsumaki has been wondering when he will return. References Category:Character Relationships